Missions, missions, and more missions
by MandaPandaauthor
Summary: It's been four years since the gang has graduated. They all work for the CIA, but haven't been on a mission altogether since their senior year. What will there next mission be like? Will there be old enemies, or old friends? Answers are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N: New story! It's a Zammie story so I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review so I can know if I'm going in the right direction or not.)**

(It's been 4 years since the gang has graduated and all of them work for the CIA. Nick and Jonas have also joined the CIA. Gallagher and Blackthorne are now one academy. The whole gang hasn't gone a mission together since their senior class mission.)

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

I woke up today at 3 am with a terrible headache. Zach was still sound asleep. He just got back from Budapest from a mission with Grant and Jonas. I went to the bathroom to get some Advil, and just my luck there was none. Zach came in.

"What's the matter Gallagher Girl?" he said. His hair was messy and his eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Headache," I responded

"Why don't you just relax in bed, beside me," he said with a smirk and I couldn't help but agree.

When our alarm rang 4 hours later my headache was gone. We started getting ready and what would a morning be without a phone call.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my cell phone.

"CAMMIE! I lost my security card! How am I supposed to get into work today?" Liz exclaimed over the phone.

"Did you look in your bag? Maybe it fell out,"

"Umm no I didn't, hold on," she said, and I could faintly hear her tell Jonas to look in her bag for her.

"Never mind I found it, thanks Cam!"

"No problem," and I hung up.

"Liz?" Zach asked while he was brushing his teeth. I nodded.

When we got to our building, Bex and Macey were at the front waiting for us. My internal clock was telling me we were 13 seconds late. Which is so unacceptable to Bex.

"There you guys are! Another 7 seconds and I would have sent a swat team out!" she said with her cockney accent.

"I know, that's the sad thing," I told her while swiping my security card to walk into our building.

It takes exactly 7 minutes and 45 seconds to get to our floor and through security. We have to take an elevator to the 23rd floor and do retinal, fingerprint, and voice scans. Once we finally got to our office, we were greeted with Mr. Solomon and my Aunt Abby waiting for us. This cannot be good.

"Hey squirt!" Aunt Abby said with a smile. Don't get me wrong, I was so thrilled to see my aunt and my favorite teacher. I just wasn't so thrilled to see them at my work.

"Hi…what are you guys doing here?"

"Just wanted to drop by, say hi, and umm…" Mr. Solomon trailed off, he never trails off.

"and umm what?" Zach said trying to push the news out of them.

"To tell you your new mission," Aunt Abby said.

"What's so bad about that?" Macey asked

"Well we don't know that much about it, all we know it that you have to hunt down Viktor Nabokov in Iceland," after Mr. Solomon said that we were all flabbergasted. I haven't heard that name since my senior year, when I had my first mission. He is the son of Nicolai Nabokov, our first bad guy we brought to justice. The mission where I realized I loved Zach.

"What do you mean you don't know that much about it?" Grant asked.

"Like Joe said before, you need to hunt down Viktor in Iceland. He might be carrying out what his father started or getting revenge, we have no idea. The rest of the mission is for you to figure out," Aunt Abby said. And then I looked at her left hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Ohh, umm an engagement ring," Abby said while blushing.

"YOU AND JOE ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" we all asked with excitement. I gave her a big hug and Joe too. I guess I'm going to have to get used to calling him Uncle Joe and not Mr. Solomon. Okay maybe I'll just call him Joe.

"I'm so happy for you two! But I guess now we are going to have to get serious?" Nick asked

"You guessed it. Your flight will leave at 6 tonight. Like always, get some sleep. Your covers and gadgets will be on the plane waiting for you," Mr. Sol- I mean Joe said.

And with that said, we went to different areas of our CIA building.

Bex, Macey, and I went to the P&E training room. Zach, Nick, and Grant joined us. I guess Liz and Jonas went to the lab. Only 9 hours until I have to board that plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews! I know so far this seems just like me last story, but I promise it will be longer and better! Plus more Zammie action. So what I'm trying to say is, the first couple chapters may seem like my last story…but don't let that deceive you!)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

3 hours until we board the plane. Zach and I decide to head back to our apartment to gather out things. Once we got to our apartment building we headed up the stairs. Our neighbors think we our accountants, so we have no high tech security system as most people think we would have because of our real jobs. We are both pavement artists so it makes most sense to us to hide in plain sight. But once we saw our apartment door cracked ajar, my heart stopped. We ran in, but the place looked untouched. The burglar didn't take any electronics or valuables. No information was taken, no drawers were left open. All of them were still locked, and Zach is the only one with the key that unlocks and locks them. Our computers were with us thankfully. I started for our room, but when I passed our bathroom something caught my eye.

"Zach!" I yelled

"What is it?" he asked as he ran to me. But then when he looked at our mirror realization crossed his face. In big red letters the words "_I will get you just like I got your father" _were written on our mirror. Zach pulled me in tight.

"Go call the others and Abby and Joe and tell them what happened," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need a minute alone," And with that said, he went to go make the phone calls. I slowly touched the mirror. The red ink was from a lipstick I never wore. Who would break into my apartment, and not try to take a single file of mine or Zach's? Why just right a threat? The Circle is gone. Unless there is someone who wasn't on the list. After torturing me for two years, I thought when we arrested the last Circle member I would never have to hear of them again. This couldn't be happening. Or, Viktor knows we are coming after him and this is his way of psyching me out. Either way, I can't let this affect me and the mission I have to leave for in 2 hours and 13 minutes.

"Cammie, Joe is wondering if you are still up for the mission," Zach said holding the phone.

"Of course I am," I responded

"Gallagher Girl you don't have to go-" he started saying but I cut him off.

"I want to go. Tell them I will be on that plane tonight," and he told Joe just that. I went to our room to start packing our clothes and essentials. Zach came into our room to help 5 minutes later. There was 45 seconds of silence between us as we were packing. Then he stopped, and walked over to me.

"It's okay to cry or talk about it," he said while holding me.

"There is nothing to cry or talk about," I said even though there was plenty to cry and talk about. But I wouldn't allow that to show. I have a mission about to start and I do not need this to fog up my thinking. But to get all my emotions out I just hugged him tighter. He kissed my forehead and we continued packing.

When we got to the plane, everyone was there. No one said a thing about the break in. We just all boarded the plane. I was expecting our cover stories to be in a manila folder with our names on it. I was expecting for mine to be next to Zach's like always. I was expecting to have to memorize a new fake story. But none of that happened. There were no manila folders, no assigned seats, and no covers.

"Where are our covers?" Bex asked

"We don't have any, because we don't need any," Liz said while scanning through the lap top that is always provided to her.

"It says Iceland won't be having any lavish parties for us to be in disguise. All we have is fake licenses and credit cards," Jonas finished for her.

"Well isn't that still a cover? Let's see them!" Macey exclaimed and we all couldn't help but laugh. I was Angela King. Zach was Drew Force. Macey was Isabella Hawthorne. Bex was Penelope Jones. Grant was Sid Rockford. Nick was Colin Wilson. As for Liz and Jonas, they didn't have covers because they were our desk agents.

"Seriously…my name is Penelope!" Bex said. For some reason she always had a problem with her covers.

"I think it's a cute name," Grant said with a silly smile. She couldn't help but blush. I swear, Grant is the only person that can make her blush or go weak in the knees. Macey and I shot a _he-must-have-her-hypnotized _look and we both laughed at our inside joke. Zach gave me a questioning look at first but then realized it was a Gallagher Girl "thing". He rolled his eyes, and I rolled my eyes back. We sat down together. He put his arm around me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was drifting off to sleep. The last thing I remembered was him reaching for my hand to hold and him gently kissing me on the cheek. After that I blacked out in sleep.

**(How was that? Hopefully good! Please review! I need at least five to go on. And constructive criticism is always good! Thanks for reading!) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! So this chapter is just a fluff chapter, meaning its Zach's P.O.V on the plane ride over to Iceland. So no action or interesting stuff. You can actually skip this one if you want, you wouldn't be missing anything. It's just a quick short chapter about Zammie.)**

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

Cammie is asleep, so is everyone else. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her beautiful eyes were so peaceful; her hair was at its original long length and color. Her hand was gripping mine. I wasn't sure if she was having a nightmare. She wasn't rolling around or wincing in pain. I decided to let her sleep. She's been having nightmares lately though. She will scream in terror, roll off the bed, sleep walk and try to get out of the apartment, and will start gagging as if someone is choking her. Headaches are becoming more common now. I worry about her all the time. I'll try to wake her up, but sometimes it's no good. I'll just have to hold her until she wakes up. Occasionally her cheeks will be tear-stained. And it kills me to watch her go through those horrible nightmares. She will tell me about them if she can remember them. Sometimes they are flashbacks of her summer before senior year, or flashbacks of seeing her father's grave for the first time. Other times they will be about losing her loved ones. She says the worst ones are of when she loses me…those are the ones I can never wake her up from. She says I always die in the same way; from protecting her. I either get in the way of an attack or do a suicide mission to save her. Usually after those kinds of nightmares when she sees my face she'll stroke it, or sometimes poke it to see if I'm actually okay. I try to comfort her, and she tries to stay tough, but I know she is disturbed by these nightmares. They started about 2 months ago, after she went back to Rome to visit her father's grave. She went alone, since no one else was available to go with her. I tried to persuade her to wait, but she said she had to go right at that moment. After the nightmares started I always wondered if something happened to her. After she ran away that one summer and came back a complete different person because she was hypnotized by Dr. Steve, I always felt like it was my fault. I suggested that we runaway together. But she only took half of my advice, and she went without me. Now I can't help but think that she might have got in a situation similar, just not as gruesome, as the last time she went to Rome alone. But she said she remembered every single moment of the trip, and nothing bad happened. Maybe it's just the thought and sight of her father's death has disturbed her.

I look at her again. She was still peaceful, and her grip wasn't as tight. She started to curl up to me, and I held her tighter. _My Gallagher Girl _I thought as I kept staring at her. I loved her so much. She is the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life. She is the girl I want to have a family with and grow old with. That's why I had a diamond ring in a red ring box in my back pocket ready to go on her left ring finger after this mission.

**(A/N: As I said before this is a fluff chapter! So please don't be mad if it was sorta boring. I just thought it would be cute to add and maybe the nightmare parts will become something bigger later on. I would like a couple of reviews on this chapter just to know what others think so please leave a review. Thanks for reading! Back to the action and good stuff in the next chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the fluff.)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

When I woke up from my long nap, my internal clock told me we were 34 minutes away from landing in Iceland. Zach wasn't next to me, Bex and Grant weren't in front of me, and Macey and Nick weren't behind me. They were all in the back of the plane sitting quietly.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked groggily as I made my way to the back of the plane.

"Liz has more information, but she won't tell any of us anything until you woke up," Macey said.

"And your lover boy said not to wake you," Bex said very annoyed. I could imagine her and Zach fighting over something petty like that.

"Well I'm awake now so…" and I waved my hand for her to proceed.

"So our suspect is Viktor Nabokov. His father is Nicolai Nabokov, but he is under CIA custody for attempting murder of royalty," Liz said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah tell us something we don't know," Grant said just as annoyed as Bex.

"We got the location of Nabokov. He has been in hiding since the arrest of his father. He is in a little town called Borgarnes. It's North of the capital Reykjavík and has a population slightly over 1,000. No one there has recognized him so he must be in deep hiding," Jonas finished for her.

"How do you know no one recognizes him?" I asked.

"Cammie, come on now. You are talking to Elizabeth Sutton, the girl who can hack into any database." Liz said very matter-o-factly. And I regretted my stupid question.

"Sorry my bad," I said with a laugh.

"Anyways, we may know a general location of where he is, but his exact location is still unknown. So, Joe and Abby said for you guys (The field agents) to split up into groups of two and explore the town as tourists. Ask locals if there are old building no one goes into, deserted caves, mines, shacks, anything that you can get to find out where Nabokov is," Liz said, and with that all said, we went back to our original seats getting ready for landing. Zach and I decided to partner up. Bex and Macey were partners, and that left Grant and Nick to be partners.

"Umm Liz, I don't think we have any clothing that will keep us warm," Macey said.

"Oh I almost forgot about our gadgets!" she exclaimed. She went to the front of the plane, and Jonas pulled out a cart with a whole bunch of stuff on it.

"These will be your snow pants and jackets," she said holding up ordinary winter clothes up.

"Let me explain," she continued, "All you have to do is pull these baggy snow pants over your jeans, and wear the coat as a normal coat. They may look ordinary, but that's for your cover as tourists. These are actually scientifically designed to keep your body temperature at a normal heat, keeping you at a perfect temperature. Not to cold, not to hot," she said with a big smile.

"And these are your shoes," Jonas said holding up a regular running shoe. "It's like a snow shoe, just not as big. You can go up the mountains, in deep snow, or just around the town in these shoes," He said, and then the plane started to descend. We all put our gear on and our licenses were in our pockets. I sat back down in my seat, so did the others. Zach grasped my hand and squeezed it tight. He has never liked it when the planes lands, it must bring bad memories of our mission to Guam a few years ago. After the plane landed, I was the first to step out. The cold wind brushed against my face, and the sun gleamed bright. Waiting for us was a black van, ready to take us to our safe house.

**(A/N: how was that? Good? Bad? Please leave a review so I can improve my writing! Thanks for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I know the chapters are short, but I'm just trying to put some stuff out there that is (hopefully) good. But I will start making them longer!)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

It took us 31 minutes to get to our safe house. It could have taken 16 minutes if there wasn't a herd of goats in our way 13 minutes into our car ride. Our safe house was a cookie cutter type of cabin. It had stone walls on the outside, wood shutters on the windows with black piping into hearts, and a shingle roof with a brick chimney.

"What are we in, Snow White?" Macey said with a disgusted look. She always prefers modern and luxurious safe houses, unless there is a lake or river. But right now, there was none.

"I think it's adorable!" Liz exclaimed.

"Just watch out for the dwarfs Mace," Grant teased her. She just rolled her eyes but ended up laughing with the rest of us.

We walked inside; there were 4 bedrooms, and one and a half bathrooms. The bathroom situation is going to be a big problem with 8 20 year olds and 4 of them are girls.

"This is going to be fun," Nick said with complete sarcasm.

"Let's just put our stuff away and go get some information out of people," Macey said with complete dissatisfaction. And we did. Zach and I got stuck with smallest room since Macey and Nick needed the room with the biggest closet. I swear that boy likes clothes just as much as she does. Bex and Grant got the bedroom closest to the entrance, since they are both the type of spies who want to be the first to get into any action that may occur. Liz and Jonas got the room with the most electrical plugs for their computers and other fancy tech stuff that probably they made.

"Well you guys should head into town. They speak Icelandic, which is like Northern German to us. Liz and I will be in the van a couple of blocks from here, let's meet there in about 2 hours," said Jonas. So, we walked into town. Zach and I decided to interrogate the main square where we saw a bunch of merchants and locals.

"Do you think they will cooperate?" Zach asked me.

"Any locals are better than the ones we had to deal with in Prague,"

"Hmm what'd you say?" he joked. I laughed so hard at that inside joke I snorted. We reached the main square and the first thing we did was walk over to a fish stand with a friendly looking old man waiting for us to come over.

"halló" I said

„halló! Þú að leita að kaupa mér fisk?" He asked if we wanted to buy his fish.

„_No, we just got into town and our friend is looking for empty buildings here to start a business. Do you know of any empty buildings around here?" _Zach said to him in Icelandic.

„_All building are occupied. Anything not being used around here is torn down," _He told us.

„_Okay, thank you," _I said and handed him a 20 for the help. His smile was priceless. We went to the next stand which was selling jewlery. The mercahnt was a middle aged woman with a smile across her face just as big as the old man's.

„_Hello! You buy your pretty girl something nice yes?,"_ She said happily

„_Of course. But before I do, is there any empty building around here. Our friend is looking for one to start a business," _Zach told the lady. And she told us the exact same thing the old man told us. But Zach did buy me a pretty bead necklace, and he gave the lady a $5 dollar tip. We went to all the stands, asking the same thing. And all the people answered us with the same thing.

„Well we should probably start heading to the van," Zach said

„Hopefully the others were more successful than us," I said as he put his arm around me and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. We were both dissappointed that all we got was a necklace, apple, and a postcard that I'm going to send to my mother when this is all over.

„Don't worry about it. At least we got some cool stuff," I told Zach trying to cheer him up.

„I'm not, it's just..." Then he trailed off.

„It's just what?"

„Where could he be hiding if there is no empty buildings or houses?"

„Mountains, under houses, a tent? I bet the others found out something," I said trying to reaussure him.

„Let's hope so," he said. I kissed him on the cheek and the rest of our walk was silent. Grant and Nick got to the van before us, and Macey and Bex came 3 minutes after us.

„You guys got anything?" I asked them.

„People said anything not being used would be torn down," Bex said.

„That's what everyone told us," Zach said.

„Same here," Grant said.

„We did a scan of the area and there are no empty buildings or homes. The structures don't indicate underground space, and we looked at all the bills for everyone and nothing seems suspicious. Plus, every house or building is occupied by a local. Nabokov must really know what he is doing," Jonas told us.

„Let's just head back to the house and come up with something new there," I told them. It's so frustrating to have spent so much time on something and not get any new information! All I want to do is take a hot shower. But it's going to be a race to see who gets to the bathroom first, and I doubt hot water is common here. Once we got to the safe house I flopped onto the couch with Bex. Macey called dibbs on the shower first in the car. I was second thankfully.

„You guys!" Macey yelled.

„What is it?" Nick asked as we all ran over to the bathroom. All she had to do was point to the mirror. Just like at Zach and I's apartment there was writing in red lipstick covering our mirror.

_I'm closer than you think, good luck finding me before I find you..._

That was the message Nabokov must have written. We were all freaked. We checked the whole safe house. No forced entry, and nothing was taken. We secured the house but that didn't stop us being a little bit weary about this place. But that didn't stop us all from fighting for a hot shower.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Hope that was a good chapter. It's longer too! Please leave a review so I know how you guys are liking this story. Thanks for reading!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a few days but it's summer! I need to soak up the sun while I still can before school starts. Anyways, a lot of you have started following me! Thank you so much! Just remember to leave a review.)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

Number of times I woke up from a nightmare: 3

Number of times Zach tried to calm me down: 4

Number of hours I should have gotten of sleep: 6

Numbers of hours I got sleep: 2

It's 6 in the morning. None of us got that much sleep. We all took turns staying guard around the safe house. Nothing interesting happened but Nick and Macey said they saw a figure running down the street. It could have been overseen, but it was 3 in the morning when they saw it, and 4 degrees below freezing. So something obviously didn't seem right.

"It looked like it was running towards the mountains," said Nick

"The mountains? It's winter in Iceland, why would someone go to the mountains? Even if they were helping someone in hiding," I asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but we should investigate anyways," Liz said.

"Are comms units won't work up there. There would be no way to communicate with you and Jonas," Bex said with concern on her face.

"Zach and I can go, and the rest of you can be our back up," I said. They all thought I was crazy.

"Cammie we just said we can't use comms units up there!" Bex yelled.

"We can use smoke signals. If we are in trouble we'll send up a red smoke signal. If we are doing okay we'll send up a green smoke signal," Zach said. At least he supported me.

"It's a good idea to see if Nabokov is up in the mountains," Macey said. Nick nodded. Liz, Jonas, and Grant also agreed.

"You are all psycho! We are not going to send anyone up to those mountains!" Bex yelled even more loudly and with more anger raging in her voice.

"Majority wins Bex," Grant told her soothingly.

"Whatever, but I'm not helping you two kill yourselves,"

"We don't even know if they are up there,"

"They don't have to be up there for them to hurt themselves! Avalanches happen up there all the time! Almost every day!"

"Bex just stay here if you don't want to help out," I said and she stormed out of the room. I rolled my eyes. The last time she was like this was when the Circle was after me. That was at least a reasonable reason to be worried about me. But this? She is being way out of line. It's a typical mission and on a typical mission you have to take risks. Someone must be dealing with Mother Nature right now.

We decided to leave for the mountains in one hour. Liz and Jonas are going to set up in a motel right by the mountains. Grant, Macey, and Nick are going as far up the mountains with us until the comms cut out so they can stay in contact with Liz and Jonas. Zach and I are going to explore and investigate the mountains. Bex is staying at the safe house since she wants no part of us "killing ourselves" as she refers to it.

"Are you ready?" Macey asks me. I nod my head.

"Okay so red smoke means you are in trouble. Green means you are fine. Blue means you are coming back. Yellow means you found something. Remember to send up a smoke signal every half hour. If you don't then we are coming to get you. And you can always send one up just to prevent us from having a heart attack," Nick said. They all gave us hugs.

"Don't worry Cam, Bex will get over it," Grant whispered to me. I smiled and gave him a big hug.

We had are smoke signals, we were dressed in our snow gear Liz and Jonas designed, and we had light weight hiking gear to help us up the mountain. We traveled about 5 miles up the mountains away from our friends. Nothing seemed suspicious.

"If there still isn't anything in the next 5 miles we should probably head back," Zach said.

"Sounds good to me," We continued hiking. About 3 miles later, I heard something.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Hear what?"

"SHHH! That!" I said in a whisper. It sounded like a machine. And as we went around a "to perfect for nature to create" corner of the mountain, we saw a huge machine. But no one was around to guard it. BAM! Was the next thing to happen. Zach grabbed me before I could register what was going on. We ducked behind a large tree. BAM! A bullet was shot right above our heads. Sharpshooters must be around and we must be their targets. "Run!" Is what Zach told me. But I wasn't going to leave without him. I grabbed his wrist and guided him to the machine. We hid behind it. They stopped shooting, obviously because they don't want to damage the machine. The machine wasn't that big. Just big enough to give Zach and me a cover spot. It was rectangular with a panel full of buttons on top. Coming from the top was a screen. But it wasn't a normal computer like screen; I don't think calling a screen is even a correct thing to say. It was like one of those old computers that are 6 inches thick but the monitor didn't have a screen. You could put your hand through it. Whatever Nabokov was doing with it makes no sense right now.

The sharpshooters were getting closer. I could hear their footsteps crunch on the snow. I was looking around, so was Zach.

"Look," He said and nudged me. Up above us was a ladder that led to an upper level of the mountain's cave.

"They have guns, how are we going to make it up there without getting shot,"

"You go up and I'll distract them,"

"No! How about we both fight them off and go up there together," I said. And before he could disagree I got up and attacked one of the sharpshooters. They were caught by surprise, so they didn't have their guns ready to shoot. I snapped kicked the first one and knocked him out. Zach followed my lead and snapped two of the guards' necks. One of the sharpshooters was taking aim at me, but I was too busy fighting another sharpshooter who was two times my size.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled, and that's what caught my attention. The guard I was fighting threw a punch at me. I blocked it and twisted it behind his back and used him as a human shield right when the other sharpshooter pulled his trigger. He shot the sharpshooter I was fighting. The one I was fighting went limp and I had to use all my strength from not flattening me. But then there was another shot. And I heard Zach scream in pain. I immediately knocked out the sharpshooter who did it. I ran to Zach. He got shot in the leg.

"Cammie," He said weakly.

"Shhh, we'll get you out of here. Give me your red smoke signal,"

"First let's get out of sight," and he was right. We were in the open where anyone could shoot us. I pulled him over to a spot about half a mile away from the cave with the machine.

"Cammie," he said again just as weakly.

"I sent the smoke signal up; they'll be here soon,"

"No, we can keep going. It's just my leg. Just take the bullet out, put some antibacterial stuff on it, wrap a bandage around it and then let's go up that ladder."

"Okay just hold still," He was right, but I didn't want to pull his bullet out. I ripped some of my pant leg off to clot the bleeding. The bullet wasn't in too deep but he was going to need stitches. And I was never good at needle point.

"Here put this in your mouth," I said while handing him a rope so he wouldn't make a loud yell that would give us away. He did what he was told. I started pulling out the bullet and his face was in so much pain, but he made a great effort not to make a sound. Once I got the bullet out I poured a whole bunch of numbing oil on it and gave him the sloppiest sutures I have ever seen. I really should have tried harder in Madame Dabney's needle point lessons. I wrapped a bandage around it and he was ready to continue.

"Cammie wait," he said.

"What? Does it still hurt? Did one of the stitches come out?"

"No, I need to ask you something, because it might be the last chance I get,"

"Zach can you please hold on to your question? I'm not planning on any of us to die today,"

"No I can't wait," And he got on one knee. No this cannot be happening. Was he crazy? He better be tying his shoe because we do not have time for this.

"Cameron Ann Morgan will you marry me?" he said. The girls and I have been practicing what we would say if any of the guys asked us to marry them. And I gave him the answer I always practiced.

"Yes!" but the next part wasn't so romantic. "Now get up! We don't have time for this!" I said but he just smiled. He got up and we went back to the cave to climb the ladder.

**(A/N: How was that? The next chapter is going to be Bex's P.O.V! It's going to get a lot more exciting than this don't worry. Please leave a review so I know what you guys think of this story. 5 reviews would be great! Thanks for reading! I'll try to finish the next chapter today!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter will be Bex's P.O.V and she's at the safe house and her P.O.V happens while Cammie and Zach are hiking up the mountain.)**

**P.O.V of Rebecca Baxter**

While Cammie and Zach are hiking up the mountain…

Urgh! Morgan and Goode make me so mad! They are crazy going up that mountain, an avalanche could happen, or they might actually find Nabokov. And they are relying on smoke signals to call for back up? Yeah they are beyond crazy.

Since I didn't want to help out with their little mission, I'm stuck at this stupid safe house. Not only are we all fighting for the bathroom; the rooms are filled with rats and spiders. SPIDERS! Grant spent 20 minutes killing spiders so I could get a little sleep. After they left I took a shower. All the hot water was used yesterday so today the water was freezing. No wonder barely anyone lives here.

Now what to do…

I decided to start filling out some paper work since there was nothing better to do. But 10 minutes of focusing on that I got bored. I started doing pushups and sit ups. That entertained me for about 50 minutes. So an hour has gone by but it feels like it's been 5 hours. Maybe I should have gone, just to tell them "I told you so". And what if they actually do need back up, I'd be a terrible best friend to no help rescue my best friend and her boyfriend. This sucks.

I go to the kitchen to go get a glass of water. Just my luck, the cabinet door falls off. I'm just so pissed off I throw it to the ground with all my muscle. It dents the floor and wipes out the rug that was near me. I look over and see a perfect square door on the floor. Nowhere in the blueprints of this house did it point out an underground level of the house. With my curiosity getting the best of me I slowly open the secret door. There are stairs that lead about 5 feet underground. I grab a flashlight and an emergency button that will notify Liz and Jonas if anything happens to me. I start to descend down the stairs. As I go farther into this secret level of our safe house, I hear a buzzing noise that gets louder and louder as I keep going. Once I've been walking for a good minutes and a half, I reach a room with a machine making the buzzing noise I was hearing before. It was rectangular. It had a panel full of buttons. And it had a monitor that was about 6 inches thick but no screen. You could put your hand through it. **(A/N: Sound familiar?) **I decide not to touch it yet. All around this cramped underground room is notebook paper taped to the walls. Some papers have diagrams of the machine. Others have notes written on them.

_They go to work at 8, no good security system, can pick the lock, and break in Oct. 15._

That was the first note I read. October 15 was the day Zach and Cammie's apartment got broken into.

_Safe house will be right above me, can sneak up to write message on mirror when they go into town_

We left to go into town when the message was written.

_Can finally leave this room when the go scavenge the mountains. Finally can get my revenge._

They are at the mountains right now! Oh my god. The freak that has been planning all this has been right under us the whole time. Now I'm really sick to my stomach. Then something catches my eye. A newspaper article. It's about Josh Abrams, Cammie's first boyfriend from sophomore year, went missing about a month ago. Since we've all been living in D.C for the past four years and not Roseville, this comes as a complete shock. Why would someone have this? There's a note by it.

_Cammie lied, she started going out with some James Bond guy, she left me. WHY? I did everything right, and for what to end up with DeeDee? I'll kill that Zach and take her back. Or I'll kill both of them._

This is Josh Abrams? The Roseville's perfect suburban boy? No this cannot be right. There must be a mix up. I read another note.

_It's been 7 years of planning and I'll finally get what I want._

He's been planning this since sophomore year? Now this is a really big mix up. I must be dreaming. I must have hit my head when that cabinet fell. But then a hand grabs my shoulder. I immediately react and flip a man who is about 70 pounds heavier than me. He lands on his back and I have him pinned. My foot is very close to smashing his esophagus.

"Where's Abrams?"

"*cough cough* at the mountains," he says barley getting the words out. I crush his esophagus anyway and he dies from getting no air. A slow painful death. But I don't have time to feel sorry or put him out of his misery, I run as fast as I can to Macey and the others. It takes 20 minutes and it feels like every minute is wasted.

"Bex what are…?" Grant starts to say, but I cut him off and explain what I saw. Everyone's jaws drop. Then we here gun shots. A few minutes later we see a thin line of red smoke enter the air. We all immediately start heading up the mountain to help Zach and Cammie.

**(A/N: How was that? I know it's pretty short but at least it leads to something exciting! Please leave a review! Thanks for the great reviews I got on the last chapter. You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! Can you believe it's Josh Abrams behind all this? This chapter is going to have two different P. so don't be confused when that happens. I'll try to write another chapter today also!)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

Zach and I headed back to the cave where we encountered the sharpshooters. He was limping but made a good effort of making minimal noise. He gave me my ring, and now a pretty diamond sits on my left ring finger. The girls will love this story. Once we got back, the ladder was still there. I had Zach climb first so I could help support him. He refused at first but I convinced him it would go faster if he went first. He was so stubborn, just like me. Once we got to the top of the ladder, we were at the upper level of the mountain's cave. It was only about 5 feet wide and 7 feet tall. There was a door. Now a door in the mountainside in Iceland is not exactly something you hear about everyday.

"Should we go in?" Zach asked while catching his breath.

"Yes. I'll go first," I said. Before he could protest I opened the door and walked inside. I looked around the room. There were pictures of me and a few of Zach all over the room. There were notes on the walls too. The pictures of me were ranging from my sophomore year and to present times. Some I was smiling in, some were of me unaware someone was snapping pictures. The ones of Zach had red ink on them. Some had his face scribbled or scratched out. Some said kill or get rid of. The notes were from my sophomore year. They were the notes Josh Abrams and I sent back and forth. No, Josh Abrams is in Roseville, he is not some psycho path in Iceland. Right? I heard the door close behind us. We both snapped our heads to see what I thought was crazy. Josh Abrams was in front of us. Grinning a very scary looking grin. Josh Abrams was a typical Roseville boy. He is supposed to be finishing up college or working at his father's pharmacy shop. In Roseville, not be in Iceland.

"Hey Cammie," He said. Zach turned my way and he was just as confused as I was. But before we could try to make an escape, two guards had us in a body lock that is very difficult to get out of. Even Zach was struggling.

"Josh…" I started.

"I know you are probably really confused right now. And I'll explain. But you two were a bit early so we have to wait for her to come," he said. Who was her? If it's DeeDee I am going to faint. But when the door opened again in came someone way worse than DeeDee.

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

Her is my mother? No, no, no this was getting even weirder. I arrested her personally when we stopped the Circle. She should be in custody of the CIA right now.

"Okay, now I can explain," Josh said. "You see Cammie and Zach, Catherine here found me a few years ago and helped me recover my memory that your mom erased. I remembered how I felt about you and I'm pretty sure you felt the same way. Cammie I loved you! And you just tossed me aside to be a spy. And you then find this scumbag and fall for him?"

"Zachary how could you not tell me you were going to ask Cammie to marry you?" she said. I spat at her feet.

"And Cammie how can you be in love with a guy who's mother tried to kill you countless times? My mother baked you pies and was so nice to you," Josh said. This guy really needed some help. He is a complete different person than a suburban boy.

"I'm not engaged to his mother now am I?" she said to him in disgust. Oh yeah, that's my Gallagher Girl.

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it, because I have a feeling if you would have not erased my memory we would still be together. And that's why I'm giving you the chance to realize I'm the one for you," he said to Cammie. And before I could register what he said the guard knocked me on the head. I heard Cammie scream. A blur of her kicking a wriggling in the guards lock was the image I saw, as I lay helpless on the ground.

"NO! NO! ZACH! ZACH! HELP! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO!" I heard her say. I saw her face, it was panicked and she was trying to claw her way to me, but the guards were to strong and they took her away. I couldn't say a single word, I couldn't move, I hated myself. I heard a helicopter fly away.

5 minutes went by.

CRASH! The door was kicked down by Grant. Macey, Nick, and Bex came rushing in.

"Zach, can you hear me," Macey asked. I let out a weak groan for yes.

"Are you okay?" I groaned again.

"What happened?"

"He took Cammie," I said and then I blacked out.

**(A/N: How was that? So I'll try to update this story more, but I'm also writing another fanfic, so if you guys like the hunger games, you might want to check it out. It's called Uncommon Love. Just go to my page and it should be on there if you want to check it out! Please leave a review! I always love to hear what you guys think!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it.)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

"NO! NO! ZACH! ZACH! HELP! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO!" I screamed. I saw Zach's eyes trail on me, he was knocked so hard he was out. They were taking me to a helicopter. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a drop land on my lips.

"Hold still," Catherine told me while she yanked my hair back. She was tying up my hands and legs and putting a piece of cloth to gag me.

"What are you doing?" Josh said in rage.

"She's a fighter Abrams, relax,"

"At least take the gag out of her mouth," and she did. I coughed loudly trying to make a point.

"Why did the CIA think Nabokov was you?" I asked.

"He helped. He is running from the Russian government and we offered to help him get a lead. So he broke into the CIA database and leaded you to me, just like destiny," Josh said. I could not believe my eyes. He was a complete different person. Maybe Catherine brain washed him, or he hit his head really hard. This could not be the real Josh Abrams.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Cammie," Now that made no sense at all.

"If you love me like you say you do than why do all this?"

"Because there is no other way. If I didn't get rid of Zach and take you away, I would never be able to have you again," Now that is the most insane thing I ever heard. Anger was rushing through my veins. But what did he mean by get rid? He must have known what I was thinking because the next thing he said was, "Don't worry, he isn't dead. Catherine wouldn't allow that. Your friends have probably rescued him by now. But they will never be able to find you; it'll just be you and I."

I'm glad Zach is okay, but all this? I need to get out now. But I'm 10,000 feet in the air and I don't have a parachute. Anger was turning into pure fury. I did a deformed sprawl on top of Josh and started trying to claw his eyes out. The guard pulled me off him and strapped me to the seat. I looked down at my hand and stared at my engagement ring. I wanted Zach, that's all I wanted right now. I felt more tears roll down my face. Than a syringe went into my arm and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in an elegant room. It was quite large and it looked like it was from a lavish Victorian style home. The curtains were posh, the bed was humongous with a million pillows, there was an outfit picked out for me, and a note. I'm really getting tired of notes.

_Wash up, get dressed, come down for dinner._

I might as well do as I was told. Once I took a hot shower, I dressed in the outfit that was picked out for me. It was a black pencil skirt with a plum scoop neck tank top with a small bow on the right shoulder. There were black ballet flats for me to wear also. I headed down the large staircase that guided me straight to the dining hall. Josh and Catherine were all ready seated.

"Hello Cameron dear," Said Catherine.

"Hi Cammie," Josh said with a big smile. I couldn't even look at him without wanting to attack him. I sat down where my name tag was.

"What's the point of this?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Having dinner of course," Josh said. There was silence. "So do you like the house? Ms. Goode here picked it out for us," he continued.

"Us?" I asked.

"You need somewhere to live after the wedding of course darling. You don't think I actually would let you marry my own son," she said.

"What wedding?"

"The one for us," said Josh with another smile. For a second I saw him as the sweet Roseville boy I fell for seven years ago. But then I remembered what he did. That's why the feeling only last a second.

"I'm not marrying you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are marrying him,"

"No I'm not. You see this ring?" I said while I showed off my diamond ring Zach gave me. "It's from Zachary Goode, your son. He's the man I'm marrying not Josh!" I left the table in frenzy. I sprinted to the balcony that over looked the gardens. I needed air. Once I got there, the fresh October air greeted me. We definitely weren't in Iceland anymore.

"You said she would fall in love with me again," Josh said to Catherine under the balcony.

"She will, just give it time,"

"I'm in freaking Milan! My family thinks I'm dead! If she doesn't come around in the next few days, I'm out,"

"It won't matter; I just need her away from my son! She's changed him! He arrested me, him! My own son! Ever since he started falling for that trash he's turned against me even more! I want her out of his life, and that's why you will stay here with her and live happily ever after," So it wasn't Josh's idea to kidnap me. That makes me feel a little better.

"Besides, where are you going to go? You can't go back to America because the CIA will charge you with holding a hostage and hacking into their database. And you have no money. So I would stay here if I were you," she said and I heard her devil heels clink away. I ran to my room. This had to be one of my nightmares. I was dreaming. Zach would wake me up and we would be in our apartment. He would tell me it was just a dream. We will lay back down and it'll all just be a dream, right? Because this cannot be real. I pinch myself. It hurts. This is real. I run to the bathroom. I see a girl in the mirror. Her eyes are red from crying. The girl is me. I yell a grunt as if I was a spoiled brat not getting what she wants. I run the shower, it freezing cold. I put my body under the water and just cry. Right now all I can do is cry. Cry, cry, cry is all I can do. I look at me ring. At least I know Zach is trying to look for me right now.

**(A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Sad? Please tell me in a review! Next chapter will be either Zach's or Bex's P.O.V. Thanks for reading!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter won't be in Bex's P.O.V. Sorry for those of you who wanted it to be her. But I think using Zach will make a better chapter.)**

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

I woke up in a hospital bed with a bright light shining in my face. Grant was at my bedside. Where was Cammie?

"Finally you're up," he said.

"How long was I out?"

"26 hours,"

"Where's Cammie?" he didn't say anything. He just looked down to his shoes. "Where's Cammie?" I asked louder.

"We don't know yet,"

"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't the CIA looking for her?"

"Yes but your mom is pretty good at hiding things,"

"I need to get out of here," I started to get out of bed, but then he stopped me.

"Zach, we'll find her. You're not the only person who cares about her. Her family is here too. Just think how her mom is reacting right now," and I did. Ms. Morgan is probably chewing some tech guy's head off right now for not being able to track Cammie.

"When can I get out of this bed?"

"Now I guess. Just go down the hall and take a left. That's where everyone is at right now. Bex and Liz can give you more information,"

"What about Macey?"

"She's helping looking at evidence," then he left the room. Grant was my best friend and all, but he wasn't acting like it. I mean, the least he can do it give me a little break about worrying about where my fiancé is. But I brushed that thinking aside and went to the conference room he directed me to. Bex was there talking on a phone, Liz and Jonas were busily typing on computers; Grant was studying a map of Milan. Ms. Morgan, Abby, and Joe were just sitting.

"Hello Zach," Ms. Morgan said.

"Hello Ms. Morgan,"

"Zach, call me Rachel. You're going to be my son in law soon," she said as if there wasn't a worry in the world. Had they not told her that some Roseville boy just kidnapped her daughter and my mom helped?

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked getting annoyed that everyone just dropped what they were doing, and just stared at me. But then they all gave worried glances to each other. This could not be good.

"Zach," Joe started. "Your mom-"before I could continue I cut him off.

"Don't call the wretch my mom. Just call her Catherine,"

"Okay, Catherine did give Josh his memory back about Cammie. She persuaded him to think if they captured her she would fall back in love with him. They are in Milan right now. She bought a house for them and she planned a wedding for them that is going to happen in two days," he explained. Now I was furious. My own mother did this? Was this revenge from arresting her? Wait, I arrested her. I testified against her when she was having her trial. I saw her get thrown into CIA custody, which is ten times worse than prison.

"How did she get out?"

"Umm, you know how Nabokov helped them out a bit?" Jonas said nervously.

"Yeah,"

"Well, Nabokov hacked into our system that made it seem like he was plotting something big, and he led us to Iceland where they were. He also changed Catherine's release date, and his guards picked her up,"

"HOW COULD THEY HACK INTO A SECURITY SYSTEM THAT YOU AND LIZ MADE?" I said with unnecessary anger towards them.

"When we were updating the security, it was weak so it would be easy for a hacker to break in," Liz said quietly.

"Lizzie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream," I said, regretting that I yelled at her and Jonas. It wasn't their fault.

"So are you sending a team to Milan?" I asked trying to be productive, which at this point, I was epically failing.

"It's not that simple," Abby said.

"What do you mean? You sent us to Iceland not knowing exactly where our suspect was, you didn't even know what the suspect was doing,"

"Iceland barley had any people. Milan is a bit different. Since we don't know the house your- I mean Catherine, bought, we can't really make our move yet,"

"Let me go,"

"Zach are you bloody crazy? You were out for over a day and you want to go on a mission?" Bex said.

"I know my mom. She always goes for a Victorian style home. Just let me go to Milan. I can find Cammie!" I said, and before anyone could object, I left the room. I went to the gym in the CIA building after I demanded going to Milan. I was kicking a heavy bag and on my last kick the chain broke from all the power I used.

"Nice kick," Joe said in the doorway.

"What do you want," I said because right now, I'm annoyed with everyone.

"Just to tell you your flight leaves in 4 hours,"

"Thanks," I said nonchalantly.

"You know you're not the only guy around here who is engaged,"

"I'm the only one who's fiancé was kidnapped by his mother, who planned a wedding for his fiancé with her ex-boyfriend,"

"That's true, but I can imagine what it feels like. If this happened to Abby I would be going insane,"

"But Abby is here, and Cammie is somewhere in Milan, so whatever your point is, you're not making it,"

"Zach, we all want Cammie back. And we would do anything to get her back. You just need to remember that you're not the only one who cares about her. I know I was just her teacher, but she's like a daughter to me. Just like you're a son to me. But I guess you won't be needing me in that role anymore," He is my fatherly figure, always has been. Why is he saying I won't need him as it anymore? He saw the confusion on my face.

"Zach, you know how you've been trying to find your biological father, well I found him," he said and he pointed to the door.

"Hello Zachary," said Agent Townsend with his cockney accent. No, he is not my dad!

"He will also be helping you on your mission to Milan," said Joe.

"Have to help save my future daughter in law," he smirked. And that's when I snapped. I immediately attacked him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hey guys, I forgot to but an A/N at the end of the last chapter to remind you to leave a review, so if you could leave a review for that chapter now that would be great! Just so I know how you guys felt about it. Okay, now in a lot of the remaining chapters there is going to be a lot of switching P. so I hope you don't get confused.)**

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

I'm on the plane to Milan. Bex, Jonas, and Townsend are on the plane with me. My nose was still bleeding from fighting with Townsend. Edward Townsend is my father. Okay its official I have the worst parents ever. At least in our little brawl I gave him a black eye, couple bloody gashes on his face, and a bloody noise. I cannot stand being 10,000 feet in the air with this guy.

"Zach, I didn't know until last week," he said to me trying to make amends.

"I don't care," I said coldly.

"If I knew I would have reached out sooner, trust me I regret not being there for you!"

"When did it even happen?"

"You know my main job was to hunt down the Circle. And I did undercover work, and-"oh god. I don't want to hear this. "You're saying I was a mistake? Because you were deep in cover?" I said cutting him off.

"No! Well yes you weren't planned, but you weren't conceived just because of my mission. I did actually love your mother at the time," he said and we didn't exchange a single word after. I have the most dysfunctional family ever.

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

"Oww," I said. A maid girl was brushing my hair. I was getting tortured the way Macey always did before I had big events or dates with Zach. Just thinking about him makes my heart wrench.

"Why don't you look beautiful," Catherine said while entering the room.

"I'll take over from here," she told the maid. The maid quickly nodded.

"So Cammie, how are you doing?" she asked. I gave her the death glare through the mirror's reflection.

"Now don't be like that. I'm actually protecting you and my son of course. It may not seem like it but I've been through the whole love thing, and it was with the wrong person. He was on the other side. Just like you and Zach. Two different sides that can never be together," she said as she put a diamond necklace around my neck.

"He's on my side. He works for the CIA, he put half of the Circle members," I said.

"He's still young. He'll figure out that where he belongs is beside me. And the only way that can happen is if you are out of the picture. I can't kill you because he would never forgive me. But if you fall in love with someone else like Josh, you won't be a problem," she said as a final comment. She left the room right before the brush I chucked at her hit her. I looked at my face. It was covered in make up, my hair was perfectly curled. I was wearing a beautiful black Versace dress that would have made Macey jealous. But none of that mattered to me. My eyes were becoming more soulless by the minute. I could not stand this place. I ripped the necklace off and threw it at the mirror. It was such a hard throw the mirror fell. And there was a secret door behind it.

**P.O.V of Bex Baxter**

We finally landed in Milan. It was literally one of the most awkward plane rides I have ever been on. Anything at this point would trigger Zach going off on Townsend. Thank god we are here.

"Let's start exploring possible streets," Zach said.

"The one off of Main Street is where we think she most likely would be at,"

"Well let's go then! Taxi!" I said while trying to wave a taxi over. It took five tries to finally get one to come over. If only they knew how important it is to give us a ride as fast as possible. But of course we can't tell them or else we would have to kill them.

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

I stepped inside the room. It was dark, and there was only one item in the whole room. It was a photo album. I opened the first page. There was a birth certificate and a picture of a tiny baby boy. He could have only been a few hours old. The certificate said Zachary Goode. This must be a Goode family album. Of course, when you see your fiancé's baby album, you expect to be on a couch with his mother cooing over all the embarrassing photos of him. Not accidently stumbling on a secret door and finding an album that was supposed to stay secret. I flipped the next page. There were photos of him growing up. Birthday parties, learning how to ride a bike, first day of school, and all his firsts in childhood. And all the photos of him with Catherine looked normal. It seemed like a normal loving mother and sweet innocent boy who also loved his mother in the pictures.

"They're sweet aren't they," she said sneaking up on me. I almost jumped, but I composed myself.

"What happened?"

"He figured out what I did for a living. And then when he left for Blackthorne, he met Joe. He hated me even more. Then when he met you, it just added to the fire. That's why you have to go. Cammie once you experience parenthood you'll understand what I'm doing. Because all I want is my son back to that little boy who loves me just as much as I love him," I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I felt bad for her, but she doesn't deserve my sympathy. BAM! I heard a door get knocked down.

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

We are walking down 5th Street. There are big Victorian Houses decorating this street. But the one at the very end of the street catches my eye. It was a pale yellow, green window shutters lined the windows, And there was a large porch around the whole perimeter of the lower floor. This is the place I know it.

"This is it," I said.

"How do you know?" Bex asked me. (_Flashback)_

"_Mommy!" _I remember saying all the time when I was three or four.

"_Zach I'm working right now,"_

"_But it's story time!" _she was on the phone and she looked upset. But she looked at me and smiled.

"_Okay give me one second and meet me on the porch," _I left the room, but eavesdropped on her conversation.

"_Ed I have to go. No! You betrayed me. Your asking me why I'm upset? Never mind, you'd never understand," _She hung up the phone. Now in retrospect Ed must have been Townsend. She was talking to my father. And she never told me or him. I ran to the porch before she could notice.

"_Okay, what story should I tell today?" _she asked.

"_The usual!"_

"_Okay. There once was a princess. She lived in a pale yellow house, there were green shutters on all the windows, and a big porch, just like we are sitting on right now. She fell in love with a prince. But this prince and her were not meant for each other. She was about to runaway with him, but her father found out. He banished her to the house forever in solitude, and the prince got away before the king can do anything to him. He was a coward. But little did the king know that the princess was expecting a baby boy. She named her baby boy Zach and they lived happily ever after," _Then I always asked the same question after the story.

"_Is that what happened to my dad? He was a coward and ran away?"_

"_Pretty much," _was always her answer.

(_Flashback over)_

"I just know. Jonas how long has this house been off the market?"

"About 3 months,"

"And it fits our time slot too," I said. We decided to go in a diplomatic way. But before I could go up the long driveway I had to ask Townsend something.

"Did you and my mom really plan to run away?"

"That was the plan. Then her father found out I was an MI6 agent and gave me the chance to run," I didn't want to know anymore. Jonas knocked on the door. He knocked 5 times. Then Bex got impatient and knocked the door down.

**(A/N: How was that? Sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will have more action and fighting. This was a chapter that just cleared a few things up. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. I hope the P.O.V switching wasn't to confusing. Hopefully this chapter is a little bit more exciting than the last!)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

Catherine's face immediately changed from soft to furious. She grabbed me by the back of the neck.

"Abrams!" He appeared from down the hall.

"No one move!" I heard Bex's voice! They found me! They found me! Praise the lord they found me!

"I'm up here! Bex! Bex!" I said while looking over the staircase, she saw a glimpse of me but Catherine grabbed me by the dress and dragged me out an emergency escape elevator. I thought this house would be too old to have one of these. I tried to kick her and get out but one of her men had me in a tricky hold to get out of.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I demanded.

"It looks like you two will be getting married a day early," she said. Josh didn't dare look at me.

"Let me out of here!" I said trying to wriggle my way out of his hold.

"Cameron dear stop it. Now you are just being embarrassing. Don't you want to look good on your wedding day?" she said with a wry smile.

**P.O.V of Bex Baxter**

"No one move!" I yelled holding up my gun after I kicked down the door. Zach and Townsend also were prepared behind me. Jonas was a little taken aback that I kicked down the door but he quickly recovered and got prepared. A few maids and butlers were shocked seeing us. A few let out a quiet scream.

"I'm up here! Bex! Bex!" I heard Cammie scream. I saw half her face above me, but then someone grabbed her.

"I'll get her!" Zach yelled and I went as back up. When we got up stairs, the elevator doors closed and it flipped over into hiding. An ugly picture took its place. Zach ran back down the stairs and grabbed a man who was closest to him.

"WHERE ARE THEY GOING?" Zach yelled while holding his gun under the man's jaw.

"I don't know," the man said nervously. He was begging Zach to let him go in Italian.

"Not until you tell me," Zach pulled the safety off the gun. The man squealed for dear life.

"They are probably going to the church!"

"Where is the church?" Townsend asked.

"On Main Street! You can't miss it!" Zach pushed the man away and I'm pretty sure the man was hyperventilating.

"Come on let's go!" Jonas yelled.

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

"You are going to walk down that aisle and if you don't say "I do" I'll make sure your friends are blown to bits," Catherine whispered into my ear. We arrived at a church not too far from the house. Josh was waiting at the altar and I was behind the doors that led to him and the dreaded aisle.

"They're coming you know!"

"My men will stop them," She said while pushing me away. She put a veil in my hair and gave me a crappy looking bouquet. A crappy bouquet for a crappy wedding. She went up the aisle and into a front row seat. There was another witness. It was one of her men who had me in that body lock. Another one of her men was holding a gun to the priest's head so he would carry out the ceremony. The "Bridal March" song started to play and that was my cue. Instead of taking those choppy steps the bride and her father usually take when walking down the aisle, I walked normally. Also, instead of that happy smile a bride wears, my mouth was turned into a frown and my eyes screamed anger. The priest said the whole ceremony while shedding a few tears. Probably afraid that he will get his brain's blown to bits.

"And do you Cammie take Josh as your lawful wedded husband? to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy law; and to this you pledge yourself?"

I gulped, and before I had to say those awful two words I heard gunshots! For the first time in my life I was so happy I heard gunshots! That means they must be here. I'm in a church so might as well pray they didn't get hurt.

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

We ran to Main Street. That man was right; you could not miss the church. We busted through the front doors. And who was there to greet us? Some of my mother's men. Of course there were only 5, and there was three of us, this is going to be too easy. I knew they wouldn't shoot me, so I quickly lunged forward at one of the men. He was taken aback quite a bit. He could barley realize what was going on before I snapped his neck. Townsend somehow took one of the other guy's gun and shot him and another guard. Already three down, and it's been about 3 seconds. That must be some kind of record. Bex fought the other guy, but Townsend just shot the other 2. Before they could tell me I ran through the double doors that led to Cammie.

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

1, 2, 3, 4. 4 gunshots! That either mean four of Catherine's guys are dead, or four of my rescue team are hurt. But I'm pretty sure only three were on the mission. Before I could wonder any longer, Zach came crashing in the double doors. I quickly snapped the neck of the man who was holding the gun to the priest's head. Zach came walking down. And when the other guard tried to stop him he snapped his neck. I ran to Zach! I jumped into his arms and he embraced me! BAM! Another gunshot. It took me a second to feel the pain in my side. Catherine shot me.

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

Cammie's blood was pouring on me.

"WHY?!" I shouted at my mother. I was nursing Cammie's wound. She wasn't able to enunciate a single word. Bex, Townsend and Jonas came in and quickly handcuffed Josh and my mother.

"I didn't want to do it sweetheart, but you got to do what's best for your family," She said as Bex had her pinned on her face.

"Yeah, like hide who my father is? It's Townsend! How could you have kept something like that from me? And then to shoot the love of my life! You aren't doing any good for me!" CIA back up then ushered into the church. CIA medics were taking Cammie away from me, but they allowed me to accompany her on the helicopter. I just kept stroking her hair telling her it was going to be alright. She looked at me once we got on the helicopter. She was wheezing for air, but somehow she managed a few words to come out of her mouth.

"I…love…you," were her words.

"I love you too," and then she went limp and the monitor they hooked up to her was beeping like mad! I was losing her!

"Cammie! CAMMIE!" she can't be gone now.

**(A/N: Hey guys what'd you think? You may be wondering if Cammie is dead or not but you will have to wait until the next chapter. Please leave a review! The more reviews I get the more I write, and the more I write the sooner you get the next chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! This chapter might be a little short but the next chapter will make up for it.)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

After Catherine shot me, everything was a blur. The last thing I remember is telling Zach that I loved him, and I'm not even sure if I said it. So when I woke up in a hospital bed hearing a steady beep from a monitor, I was very confused. It was night time. There were nurses and doctors in the hall talking about patients and surgeries. When I sat up, there was a shot of pain that went through my left side, but it quickly went away. Once I got myself up right I saw a person sprawled out on a chair. It was Zach. I decided not to wake him, but it was as if he already I knew I was awake.

"Cammie?" He said groggily

"Yes?" I said. For a girl that had been shot, I sounded pretty normal. It didn't take him long to run to my bed side.

"You're awake!" he said with enthusiasm.

"How long was I out?" I grasped his hand.

"Only 3 days. They thought you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow, that's why everyone else is at home right now," he gripped my hand harder.

"Is she up?" asked a nurse.

"That's why I'm sitting up straight," I told her, pointing out the obvious. She checked me out and said I made a good recovery. She went to go call the others for us.

"Cammie, I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore," he said once the nurse left. Was he crazy?

"ZACHARY GOODE WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT?" was he out of his mind?

"After what my mother did to you and all I would think you wouldn't want to marry me anymore," Okay its official he has lost it.

"Zach I'm not marrying your mother, I'm marrying you. Two complete different people. And people always complain about their in-laws, so it's technically natural," I said with a smile. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and then softly on my lips. Yes of course I would marry him, just as long as his mother doesn't plan the wedding.

"You'll never guess who your father in-law is," he said jokingly. Father in-law? I thought Zach didn't have a dad. He saw the confusion on my face.

"Townsend is my dad," my jaw dropped. Edward Townsend, Circle of Cavan hunter, had a child with one of the Circle's leaders? This is just getting weirder and weirder. But we both laughed.

"And the award goes to Zach Goode for the most dysfunctional family," I teased. He cracked up even harder. I haven't heard him laugh like that in a long time.

"So what did happen after I got shot?" I asked taking a more serious tone.

"Well you almost gave me a heart attack when you almost died," he paused. Then gave a smirk, I smiled back. "We took custody of Catherine and Josh. They're still waiting for their trial, but they are definitely going away for a long time. They also got Nabokov, Macey and Nick went while we got you in Milan," he finished. Then he climbed into bed with me and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, Zach wasn't there. But my mother, Aunt Abby, Joe, Bex, Grant, and Liz were there.

"Hey kiddo," my mother said warmly while giving me a big hug.

"Hey squirt, looks like we can help plan each other's weddings," she jokes.

"Cammie! Thank the lord you are okay!" Liz exclaimed in her southern accent.

"Hey Cammie! I'm so glad you're okay," Grant said as he gave me a hug. Then Bex walked over. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, which is very unlike Bex.

"Next time I refuse to go as back up, slap me," she said and we laughed. She gave me a big hug. Then Macey, Nick, Jonas and Townsend walked in. They all greeted me. But there was still no Zach.

"Where's Zach?"

"He had to take care of some family issues," Townsend said. Oh god, like he didn't already have enough.

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

I walked down to the CIA custody holding center. My mother made a request of seeing me before her trial. This should be fun. It was like what you see in the movies. The person in custody as a deranged look, sitting behind a glass window, and talking to you over the phone. But unlike the usual visitors who are crying over the prisoner, I give her a stone cold look.

"Zachary," she said.

"Mother,"

"What happened to momma or mommy?"

"That stopped a long time ago,"

"I know. I miss those days Zach, that's why I did what I did! I just wanted my little boy back! The one who would beg me to tell him stories, the one who got afraid of lighting and ran to my bedroom, the one who always wanted to celebrate his birthday with me. I want that boy back. And Cameron took him away from me!" she was sobbing. The woman who is always cool, calm, collect, and evil is crying her eyes out, barley being able to speak. But I still have no sympathy for her.

"My hate for you started way before Cammie. By the way, we're still getting married. Also, I've been getting pretty close to Townsend. My father that you never told me about! Yeah that guy told me the whole story. You just decided to listen to the one your father told you. The man you always hated! It must be a genetics thing or something,"

"Zachary! I raised you! Not Townsend! And you cannot hate me! I am your mother," she was still talking but I just got up, I was done talking to her.

"Have a nice life in prison," I said. And with that I left. I could hear her screaming and pounding on the window for me to come back. I could hear her sob for me to come back. But it didn't matter. She decided her own fate. Now she has no son, and she knew exactly that that was going to happen. "You have to take responsibility of your own actions" is what she always told me.

**(A/N: Next chapter will be longer! And one of the couples is getting hitched! And Catherine is not invited, big shocker right? Anyways, please leave a review! Thank you!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! Hope this chapter is good.)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

It's been 8 months since Milan, and today is the day. I looked at myself in the mirror. Macey did an amazing job on my makeup, I looked flawless. My hair was perfectly curled and was put into a delicate up do. My mother gave me a diamond encrusted hairclip to clip in my veil. My dress was perfect as well. It had skinny halter straps, a heart shaped neckline, and it hugged my bodice, but gradually flowed out. **(A/N: Here is the link to the wedding dress I tried to depict and the hair style: . and . ?w003d2810026h003d400 ) **

"You look gorgeous," Liz said to me. I smiled. She and Macey were wearing a light brown silk dress. It is strapless and hits a bit below the knee. There was a simple light green sash defining their waist.

"She looks perfect," Bex said. She is my maid of honor. Everything was the same on her dress, but the colors were switched.

"Is she ready?" Joe asked. He is the one giving me away.

**P.O.V of Grant**

Zach is pacing up and down the room.

"What if I forget my vows?" he said nervously.

"You won't," I said.

"What if I trip?"

"You won't," Jonas said.

"What if I sneeze before we kiss?"

"YOU WON'T!" Nick yelled. That shut him up.

"It's time for Zach to go to the altar," Townsend said peeping into the room. Zach gulped. I'm his best man, so of course I had to give him a pep talk.

"You'll be fine. Just go down the aisle, it's always about the bride so you won't have a huge spotlight. Just breathe!" I said emphasizing the breathe part. And with that said, we walked down the aisle, waiting.

**P.O.V of Joe Solomon**

I looked at Cammie. She looked stunning. I barley recognized her from the girl who had one of the dustiest uniforms, always banging her head, always having a guilty face, and always investigating. Even though she looked different, I knew she was the same person. We were at the National Mall. They decided to have their ceremony at the place that started it all. The ruby glass slippers part of the museum. One call from the CIA got the whole museum to be closed off for free. We were waiting to go down the aisle. Macey and Nick walked down first.

"Thank you Joe for doing this," she said.

"You're welcome, but you know I'm the one who should be thanking you. This means a lot to me Cammie," I told her. I was keeping my emotions under control until I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. And for the first time in a long time I let a tear come out too.

"Great, now I'm crying," I teased. Liz and Jonas walked down next. "Your father is very proud of you right now," I finished.

"Good thing I have a second dad to fill his position," she smiled. Bex and Grant walked down after.

"Come here," I said giving her a big hug. Then the bridal march song came on. That was our cue. The next time I would hear that song will be in 2 months and I'll be at the other end of the altar.

**P.O.V of Zachary Goode**

After all our bridal party walked down, the bridal march song started to play. The door swung open. I was standing by the ruby glass slippers, our priest was behind it. I saw Cammie. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was speechless. There are not enough words to describe how gorgeous she looked. They reached the end of the aisle where I was. We linked arms. We both smiled at each other. The priest started the ceremony. During the ceremony I saw Rachel crying, Abby and Joe also sharing tears. Then I looked at the second row. Townsend was there, also shedding a few tears. He was my dad, and he did care about me after all. At least one of my parents will be there for me.

The priest then had us say our vows. Cammie was first.

"Zach, _Over the past seven years we have grown together and learnt a lot about each other and I look forward to spending the rest of my life learning a lot more with you. __  
__I promise to always be there for you, support you, to always make your life fun and never boring, to show you love, to tell you everyday just how amazing you are.__  
__I love you so much it is hard to put into words. Zachary Goode, will you be my lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do," then it was my turn._

_"You are my Wonder Woman, my Little Mermaid, my Goddess and my Queen.__  
__When you run up and throw your arms around me, I know that you feel the same as I do and that is the best feeling in the world.__  
__I am completely happy and never want that feeling to end.__  
__So I stand here today in front of these witnesses, our friends and family, staring into your amazing big green eyes, to ask you a very important question; __  
__Will you, Cameron Morgan, my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and my partner-in-crime be my lawful wedded wife?" my heart skipped a beat when she said,_

_"I do,"_

_"Cameron and Zach I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the-"but I didn't need to hear his last word. I immediately kissed her. Finally, she is now Mrs. Goode. The ceremony hall was filled with cheers, whistles, and a whole bunch of "awws". It was perfect and we wouldn't have it any other way. Now to go have an amazing reception at Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy. __**(A/N: Remember I said Gallagher and Blackthorne came together as one.)**_

_**(A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Please leave a review! It's not the end yet! One more chapter, maybe two, is left but please, please, please leave a review!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been out of town. This is the last chapter of this story.)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Goode 6 years later**

"Mom! I'm going to be late! Hurry up!" Jace, my 5 year old son yelled to me. It was his first day of kindergarten.

"Daddy can you get me my ju-ju?" Aria, my 3 year old daughter asked Zach. We had a late start this morning since the twins, Matthias and Elaina who are 1, would not sleep last night. The phone rang. No morning is right without a phone call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Beverly will not stop crying! Bex said to give her a pacifier and Macey said to check her diaper. But none of those worked!" Liz told me. She just had her twins, Beverly and Blair. She was the last of us to have kids. Bex had three and Macey had two.

"Drive her around in the car," I said.

"Okay I'll try that," she hung up. I remember what it was like to be a mom for the first time.

"Liz?" Zach asked while trying to shove baby food into the twin's mouths.

"Baby troubles," I said while I packed Jace's lunch.

"Mom we have to go now!"

"Okay go get into the car!" Zach and I loaded the rest of the kids in our car. The school was only 5 minutes away. Roseville Elementary School. The others also lived here in Roseville, but Bex and Macey's oldest kids won't start school until next year. Once we arrived, Jace immediately unbuckled and jumped out of the car. Aria unbuckled herself, but she insisted on Zach carrying her. She has him so wrapped around her finger that she can make him do anything. I unbuckled the twins and carried Matthias while Elaina walked beside me. Jace was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for us to hurry up.

"You guys are so slow!" he said, but under his impatience I could hear his excitement to start school. We walked him to his classroom.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Bye you guys!" he said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, hugging Zach and waving good bye to his siblings. He walked into his classroom without a single fear in the world. I saw other kids crying and screaming because they didn't want to leave their moms. I was glad he could be independent, but at the same time I didn't want him to grow up. Before we left I heard a tap on the window. It was Jace. He waved and mouthed "I love you mommy," through the window. That's when I lost it. I mouthed back "I love you too" while tears were streaming down my face.

**P.O.V of Zach Goode**

Cammie had to go into work after we dropped Jace off at kindergarten and I took the others to day care. It's been 6 years since I last talked to my mother. Townsend has actually turned out to be a great guy. To call him dad is something I'm proud of actually. It's three in the afternoon right now, and Jace's school gets out at 3:10 so I went to go pick him up. When the final bell rang, he was the 10th person out of the door.

"Daddy!" he said and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Jace, how was your first day," I asked while we walked to our car.

"It was fun! Look I made you and mommy a picture! And look what I did!" he said holding up a sheet of paper with his name and a drawing of stick figures representing out family.

"Did you make that?"

"Yeah! I even wrote my name! I was the only kid who could write my first and last name," he said happily. He yakked all about his first day of school on the car ride home. I also picked up the others from day care. Cammie would be home around 5.

"I'll do dishes if you get the kids ready for bed," I offered to Cammie as the kids bolted up the stairs after we watched some TV. It was 9 and it's the kids' bed time.

"Deal," she said and laughed as she lugged up the stairs after them. When I was almost done washing dishes the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zach," said a voice that I wish would go away.

"What are you doing calling me?"

"Don't worry I'm still in CIA custody. So is Josh, but he gets to go in a few months. I just wanted to hear my son's voice. How's Cammie and the kids? Ed told me I'm a grandma of four,"

"They aren't your grandchildren. I told them you are dead, so as far as they know Rachel is their only grandma,"

"Zachary I'm not asking to meet them, I just want to know about them. Please?" she sounded sincere but I can still never forgive her for all that she has done.

"Jace is 5 it was his first day of school today and he loves soccer. Aria is 3, she loves to do gymnastics. Matthias and Elaina are 1 and they have already seemed interested in swimming. There, now you know something about my kids,"

"Zach I am truly sorry," it sounded like she was crying.

"Go burn in hell," I said and hung up.

"Was that Catherine?" Cammie asked while coming around the corner.

"Are the kids in bed?" she nodded. "Yes, it was," I finished.

"I talked to her today," what? Why would Cammie talk to my mother? She saw the confusion on my face and continued. "I told her about us and the kids and how everyone is doing," she said while looking down at her feet.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because," she paused. "If I ever lost Jace or Matthias the way your mom lost you, I would be heartbroken. And to not even know I have grandkids would be devastating,"

"But you are nothing like my mother. You aren't a leader of some terrorist organization who is trying to kill your son's wife. You will never try to kidnap and force your son's love to marry someone else. You and the kids will never have a relationship like my mom and I do. You love our kids,"

"She loves you too Zach! When she kidnapped me she told me that once I experienced motherhood I'd understand what it would be like to want what's best for your children. I'm not saying what she did was right, but I understand why she felt like she had to do it. When Jace rushed in to school today without crying for me to stay, I understood what Catherine felt when she lost you," I saw tears running down her face. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll call her tomorrow," I told her. She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Let's go to bed," she said while holding onto my hand, but the phone rang again.

"I'll answer it," she said. She picked up the phone. She kept saying okay, yes, and we'll be there.

"That was the agency. They need us and the others tomorrow at 5pm for a mission to Brazil,"

**(A/N: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review! I hope this was a good story! Thanks for being an amazing audience!)**


End file.
